Love Can Never Be Forgotten
by Miss Katharine
Summary: Darien and Serena were happy together. Galaxia has been defeated, and their future as a couple looks very bright. But what happens, when a series of bad events breaks the couple up, and they see each other years later?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, as I was trying to come up with an idea for a fanfic, I was watching the movie Thumbelina, with my little sister...and the song, "let me be your wings", gave me a starting idea. This story takes place after the stars season, and I am going by information from both the manga and anime, but mostly the anime. The only difference in my story from the anime is that Serena and her friends never met the Three lights, but have heard of them, yet they knew the starlights, so no identities were ever revealed between the groups of people. Serena and the inner scouts are all 16 at the beginning of this story, Amara and Michelle are 20, Trista is 22, Hotaru is 12, and Darien is 19-as i am going by his manga age, (17 in the classic and R series). I am using English names, because those are the names i grew up with, besides the occasional pet names of Usako, and Mamo-chan. Now i present you my first story. I will be updating regularly as i already have several chapters written. Please review.

-Lady Katharine

-PS. I do not own sailor moon, or Thumbelina!!!!!!

Love Can Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 1: Vows and Eternal Happiness

The night was still young, as the eternal lovers lay, gathered under the stars, watching the moonlight float across the raven sky. Darien tilted his head to see his beloved Usako curled against him, her eyes closed, her lashes long, dark and sweeping across her creamy skin. He gently caressed the face that he hadn't seen in many months, after his star seed was stolen from Galaxia. That battle was finally over, now he and the scouts could enjoy life like normal teenagers. Well...at least they hoped.

The maiden in his arms gently stirred. "Darien," she whispered drowsily, "What do you see for us in the future?" The question puzzled him, as he looked into her cornflower eyes that spoke such genuine curiosity and sincerity.

"Well," he breathed in her heavenly scent, "I see you and me, making love under the stars, a big sparkling diamond on your left ring finger. Years will pass... and...and then me and you will be cradling a little one in our arms..." he paused..."what will her name be again? Um...hmmmm...I do believe she has the same name as you...and if i remember correctly she looks exactly like you...with...two meatballs on her head!"

His eyes spoke with merriment and joy...as he tickled her stomach. She burst out in giggles,

"Darien... STOP... please...PLEASE!!!!" she screeched, the whole park hearing the two lovers laughter ringing throughout the air.

"Kiss me, and I'll stop..." was his daring reply; she gave him a peck on the cheek,

"Now..." he began, "What exactly were we talking about?"

"Well..." she responded slyly, "I think you were just about to talk about a little devil named Rini, if I'm correct..." she kissed him passionately on the lips, gasping for air.

"Yes..." he started in deep thought, "that little devil...Rini...obviously must take after you!"

"HEY! SHE DOES NOT! TAKE THAT BACK DARIEN!" She ambushed him with little playful punches, and teased his hair.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat ripping him off of her, "I have an idea," he quickly ran to his car, parked several feet away from them, and turned the radio onto one of Serena's favorite stations. He pulled her up off of the grass field and bowed to her, her hand still delicately in his. The broadcasters on the radio announced the next song,

"Next up we have former Three Lights member, Seiya Kou, singing the duet, 'Let Me Be Your Wings', with solo artist Kakyouu!"

The music began and Darien cleared his throat, Serena raised an eyebrow as he said,

"Excuse me princess, may I have this dance," in a voice oh so familiar to them both, one that even a lifetime didn't change a bit.

"Gladly," she responded as he took her waist and began dancing to the song. Darien knew this was one of Serena's favorite songs as it was currently a big hit, and after hearing it so many times he had finally learned the words, so he sang along as he held her close, looking down into her eyes.

_"Let me be your wings, _

_Let me your only love, _

_Let me take you far beyond the stars"_

He whispered to her, as she gazed into his eyes, never looking away. She giggled as he turned her in a tight circle around him, and he continued with an unwavering completely devoted gaze:

_"Let me be your wings, _

_Let me take you high above,_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours"_

Then he led her across the grassy fields to the bridge over the creek, twirling her behind him. Although his voice was nothing compared to Seiya's rich warm tones, anything that her love sang sounded good to her. His voice grew louder with the music, his affection showing even more as the song continued:

"_Anything that you desire, _

_Anything at all..."_

She giggled mesmerized, and he kissed her on the nose, and he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the middle of the bridge, as they couldn't even hear the music anymore, but they didn't care, as he continued the song, lifting her up, her feet on the railing, her hand in his to keep her balance:

_"Everyday I'll lift you higher, _

_And I'll never let you fall!"_

At this point all the couples around them could hear his voice booming, he knocked her feet from beneath her, making it seem that she would fall back into the creek, but of course, with such grace, she landed into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek, and let him continue as his presence was now that of a madman as he had lost any sense of male pride, masculinity, and unaffectionate feelings, all that mattered now was his dear Serena in his arms. He placed her back on her feet, waltzing around the bridge with her, quieting his voice to a whisper, serenading her:

_"Let me be your wings,_

_Leave behind the world you know,_

_For another world of wondrous things"_

He pointed to the sky above him, and got down on one knee as she stood in front of him, and out of thin air he produced a perfect red rose; he placed it in her hair, and began lightly sucking her knuckles with his lips...their eyes caught for a moment, as Serena breathed in,

"Darien...please," she begged with such yearning and hunger in her eyes, "continue". That was all he needed to hear, as he huskily whispered:

_"We'll see the universe_

_And dance on Saturn's rings,_

_Fly with me, and I will be your wings..."_

She sighed as he picked her up bridal style again, as she started to become drowsy in his arms, and just took in his voice devoting his love to her. He took her back over the bridge

towards his car, as he laid her down in the grass next to a pile of daisies, and put more in her hair, his breath lingering in her ear:

""_Anything that you desire, _

_Anything at all..."_

Her eyes fluttered open, whispering, "Anything at all..."

"Yes my sweet Usako..."he continued...

_"Everyday I'll lift you higher, _

_And I'll never let you fall!"_

The continued the song breaking off into the duet, as Serena answered back,

_"You will be my wings, _

_you will be my only love..."_

Darien once again took her hands in his, lifting her up,

_"Get ready for a world of wondrous things..."_

She continued, "_Wondrous things are sure to happen..."_

The continued the duet in harmony as they ran towards the creek, seeing the moons reflection on it, reminding them of the past.

_"We'll see the universe, and dance on Saturn's rings!!!"_

Darien stared with his midnight blue eyes into the young girl's eyes, "_Heaven isn't too far"_

_"Heaven is where you are..."_she spoke barely more than a whisper, as their lips gathered for a heavenly kiss...they continued after the long awaited kiss from the audience that had began to form around them..."_Stay with me and Let...Me...Be...Your...Wings___

They sighed, gazing at one another for a moment, both breathing at the same rate, their hearts as one. Darien spoke first,

"Serena what would I ever do without you...I will always love you, always, that ring on your finger back from the airport represents my promise."

The crowd around them burst into applause, as he swept her into his arms, her face still showing signs of bewilderment and he kissed her slowly, surely, and deeply right in front of a crowd full of strangers...something he had never done before. To only think that this happiness wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, back again with a new chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter should be out within a couple days. This one is a little longer than the last one! Read and Review! I have a feeling that Serena is PMS-ing in this chapter...it makes her jump to conclusions with a short temper...oh well. OH and I would love to thank my reviewers!!! Criticism is also welcome as this is my first fanfic!

-Miss Katharine

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor moon --- otherwise I would be pretty rich!

Chapter 2

A Series of Misunderstandings...

Darien's Office-

It was Spring Break and Darien Chiba was working as an intern in a doctor's office in the hospital, to earn some college credit. He thought this should be pretty easy..._ I mean_..._what are they going to trust me with...I'm just a frickin intern..._he thought to himself. It turned out they trusted him a lot more than he thought. All morning he had been tending to sick patients who had just gotten out of surgery, most of them children as that was what he wanted to do...save children's lives. After he had met Serena, and saw how she cared for children, the thought dawned on him to do the same..._speaking of Usako...oh shit...we're supposed to go out tonight..._Darien didn't want to have to cancel their date as he knew she'd be really upset, but to tell the truth...he was plain out exhausted...and that is not something Darien Chiba admits very often...unless he's fighting some youma and other enemies...but he didn't know what to do...Darien's mood would completely spoil his date...

Darien picked up his cell phone, starting to dial Serena's number...remembering that she was not in school this week because of spring break...but Darien immediately snapped the phone close and sighed...he knew how important this date was for her, and how much she'd take it to heart. With his feet sitting on his desk, his coat hung up on a hook, his office shirt unbuttoned with a coffee in his hand, he looked pretty damn sexy, and his partner intern Becky mentally took in pictures of the gorgeous man standing across from his desk.

"Tired?" Darien immediately looked up to see forest green eyes, sparkling under the fluorescent lighting, her black hair glowing against her pale, ivory skin.

"Yeah...sorry Beck, i was about to dose off, thanks for waking me...need anything?" He inquired somewhat peeved, as he couldn't possibly imagine them giving him more work to do...he was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Becky's eyes roaming his body, as many other young women in the office have been doing all day.

"Oh..." she seemed a little hurt by his lack of attention, "I just came to deliver these," she came handing him some manila file folders stuffed with x-rays and what not,

"Doc says that if you could diagnose the injury real quick, that'd be great..." she stared, waiting for his reaction, stalling her next words not knowing how to say them..._I mean...he's probably not interested...probably has a girlfriend or something..._she thought.

"Thanks Beck," he slowly turned his attention away from her as he carefully looked at the x-rays that lay in front of him..._of course..._he thought; _more busy work..._

"Dare?" he looked up again, sort of sighing as the shy girl finally spoke, "I was wondering...after you finish those, you care to go grab something to eat with me? I mean by the time you finish those it should be your lunch break..." Darien thought about the offer...he was pretty hungry, and Becky wasn't the worst person in the world...she was nice...a little boring, but not a complete slut; he shuddered, thinking of some of the other girls he dated before Serena...

"Sure Beck why not, I'll come by your office when I'm done..." Becky beamed a sigh of relief, and quickly left the office, her heart fluttering, thinking that maybe she stood a chance after all...

20 minutes later, Darien came by his coat on and ready to go, and he and Beck took off towards a nearby cafe.

Serena's house

Serena sighed, looking outside seeing what a beautiful day it was...thinking about what a perfect evening this should be for her and Darien's date. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone on her bed stand ringing-

"Hey girl! I didn't wake you up… did I?" Serena rolled her eyes at Mina's comment, looking at her alarm clock seeing it was 11:00. _Mina can be sooooo dumb sometimes..._

"Mina..." Serena whined, "Why would I be getting up at 11:00? It's a beautiful spring day for Christ's sake! I would never miss the smell of beautiful flowers; if it was raining then i would still be in bed dummy!"

"HEYYYY!" Mina laughed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go the new cafe with me...a little Venus-moon adventure? What do ya say?"

"Wellll..." Serena began, and Mina interrupted her,

"Come on! We haven't had a little one on one mischief since Galaxia came, since you were sooooo depressed without your loving Mamo-chan!!!!" Mina laughed mimicking Serena's voice---

"I was going to say yes you baka...but maybe now I won't!" Serena replied, very offended with Mina's comment, which was something only Raye would do, and Mina did not need to stoop to Raye's level.

"Sere..."Mina began in a puppy dog, 'I'm sorry voice'.

"Okay..." it was impossible for Serena to stay mad at Mina, her cousin and best friend. Heck...those two were like sisters.

Serena quickly leapt out of her room, leaving it a disaster as she tripped over the clothes basket, some clean towels, her homework, and every other trippable, (A/N-i know that's not a word duh!), object in her room. Minutes later she was standing in front of Mina's mansion waiting for her to join her on her walk to the cafe. The two girls did not know who they would run into.

The two girls were laughing about something Melvin had done last week in class, while walking the busy streets of the Tokyo suburbs when suddenly Mina stopped dead in her tracks, eyes open in awe.

"Mina...?" Serena waved her hand in front of Mina's head,

"Moon to Venus...anyone home Venus?" Mina gulped nodding her head yes, whispering to Serena,

"Turn around..."Serena turned around looking in confusion...

"What? What's the big deal Mina? And why are we whispering exactly?" Suddenly it hit her, Serena saw a guy that looked like Darien with another girl seated at a cafe, at an outdoor table, alone together.

"That can't be Darien," Serena replied in disbelief..."he loves me, and would never leave me...that can't be him..."

"Serena," Mina replied hating what she'd have to say next, "no one else has a puke green jacket like Darien does...what's the coincidence that a guy that looks like Darien has the same jacket as Darien...it is Darien." Serena nearly passed out.

"Surely...there must be an explanation for this...Darien would never cheat on me..." Serena stared at the girl, she had just said something and they both started laughing...Serena didn't know what to do. Darien had complete eye contact with the girl, giving his undivided attention. _He's obviously enjoying her company. _The girl flipped her hair, eyeing Darien, and yet…he didn't seem to even notice. He just kept smiling at her like she was the last damn woman on earth! What was wrong with him!?

"Hey girl..."Mina started, but Serena wouldn't turn around to face her, she just kept gawking at the couple across the street, "SERENA!" Serena turned around to see an angry Mina,

"Look, I have an idea, it will look really weird if his girlfriend is spying on him in there, and I have an idea as to how we can get close without getting caught..." Mina dragged Serena into a nearby ally and said, "Transform. Now." Serena did as Mina commanded, and they both transformed into sailor soldiers.

"Now, i want you to get on the roof and get down, no one can see you...it would look really weird for people to see Eternal Sailor Moon jumping rooftops for no reason...when no one is looking jump across the street, onto the roof of the cafe that Darien's at. Stay there...I'm going to get even closer, you should be able to see and hear us talking...the roof isn't that high."

Serena stared at Mina, gulped and said, "Ok..." and quickly was on the roof of the cafe. Mina was going to have a little fun with Darien's new toy… why be the goddess of love if you can't tamper in other's affairs?

Darien was sitting in the new cafe, trying to be amused by Becky and make her more comfortable. It was pretty darn obvious that she was interested in him, but she seemed so fragile and innocent that he didn't have the heart to say anything to her. She was nervously telling him a story that was as boring as hell, and he laughed as she finished it, to please her. A big grin was spread across her face displaying pretty little dimples. _Wait? _Darien thought..._I only have eyes for Serena. _He knew he could keep everything under control, lunch would soon be over with anyway, and he could escape Becky's wrath in his office by doing more work.

Mina giggled as she approached Darien's table, dressed in her normal clothes, she came up behind Darien, as the girl he was with suddenly gulped with terror thinking that maybe this was his girlfriend. Mina knew she was going to have some fun here.

"Hello, Darien, _darling_," she emphasized the darling part using an extremely fake and obnoxious British accent as they were at a British cafe, and most of the people were tourists speaking English. Darien muttered under his breath some curse words, he had no idea he'd run into Mina and he knew he'd never live it down.

"Oh sorry love, am I interrupting something?" Mina exclaimed, looking from Darien to Becky.

"No, no not at all," Darien began, ready to explain, he knew that Mina would immediately tell Serena..._shit...Serena is very possessive of me...__**she'd**__ never get over this...hopefully she can forgive I'm just having lunch with another girl...I'm not flirting with Becky...I'm not flirting with Becky…damn…I'm NOT flirting with Becky!!!_

"Actually," Darien continued, trying to keep his cool, "I was just bringing my friend Becky here for lunch, as I figured that Serena would be hanging out with you girls, and since me and Serena are going out tonight, why have 2 dates in one day?" Mina looked scandalized..._shit...what did I say now...I'm trying to tell the story like it is...maybe I said too much? _Darien pondered the thought.

"I see how it is now!" Mina huffed, "You only want to spend time with Serena if you have to!" Mina stared Darien in the eyes, with a cold, hard stare. She had dropped the British accent, she was too mad now to enjoy herself.

Becky was upset; she didn't want Darien to get in trouble if he already had a girlfriend, and if this wasn't his girlfriend then who was? Who was that Serena girl they were talking about..."Excuse me miss..." she looked at Mina, "Darien wasn't doing anything wrong, please don't take this the wrong way, we were both tired from work and I suggested we come to the cafe for a lunch break, I'm his partner intern, Becky..." She reached out her hand to shake Mina's, and Mina shook it quickly and said,

"Oh," but Mina was not finished yet, her eyes were still consumed with rage as she continued to stare down Darien,

"I'm not angry at you Becky; don't get me wrong, it's the asshole sitting across from you! He has a two year girlfriend, and yet he is having lunch with another woman, and looked like he was enjoying himself?!!!! How dare he! I will tell Serena, and will not let this slide by! Humph!" And she walked away with a dignified air to her. People surrounding Darien and Becky looked at Darien with shame, most of them women, standing up for female empowerment.

"Mina, WAIT!" Mina stopped to take one last look at Darien as she walked away. Darien ran out of his seat and yanked Mina's arm making her face him. He looked desperate, as he began,

"Mina you know I love Serena more than anything, I was trying to be nice to Becky, and did not think it was so wrong as to go to lunch with my co-workers. You can tell Serena what you want, but all I want to say is that I am not interested in Becky like that. Am I allowed to have female friends? Hell, you're a girl and I'm your friend, still doesn't mean that I like you like that..." Mina nodded and walked away from his grasp. Darien went to go finish lunch with Becky, not knowing that Serena had been watching from the roof this whole time.

Serena--

"Mina, I still don't know what to say...do I still trust him? I can't stop loving him, but..." Serena broke down crying, "I don't know what to do...do I follow my heart or my head???" Serena was sobbing into her bed spread as Mina soothed her, and brushed her hair.

"Maybe you should go visit him at work, he said he was tired, and maybe you could cheer him up...and not make him so...tired?" Mina had no idea what to say, and didn't know if this would cause more trouble.

"Just pretend like it never happened and see if he'll admit that he went to lunch with another girl...see if he tells you...if he loves you he should...he shouldn't be afraid to tell you anything, especially when you can get hurt..." Serena looked into Mina's eyes, and a small smile spread on her own face...as she wiped a tear from her face and blew her nose she said,

"You're right, I should go visit him and see how his work is...hospitals can be such dreary places, he could probably use some cheering up...he's probably really stressed..." Serena started putting together some food her mom had made earlier and some flowers and started walking to the hospital to visit him.

Darien --

After the episode at lunch, Darien was even more exhausted and stressed out than he was before. The thought kept echoing in his head, _do i call Serena...dammit, Mina probably already speed-dialed her, and told her all the fucking gossip. UGH! Girls can be such bitches some times...dammit what do i do...??????? _He banged his head on the desk several times, before he saw Becky enter the room again, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment from catching him like this.

"Oh my gosh," she started sincerely, "Darien I am sooooo sorry for the lunch incident. If I had known you had a girlfriend I would've never asked you to come to lunch with me!!! I really hope you don't get in trouble with your girlfriend; it is definitely not your fault! I could talk to her if you like!"

"No, no, no, it's perfectly fine Becky. My Serena is very understanding," he paused, _or at least I think she is, _gulp... "I'll explain everything to her tonight at dinner. I'm just very stressed at the moment, that's all."

"Oh, well if there's anything I can do for you..." Becky paused, her eyes bright with mirth, and seduction, and Darien was not buying it, and started tugging at his collar feeling very...awkward... "just let me know...IN FACT...I give a pretty good back rub, I think you could use one right now, sorta ease the tension, ya' know?"

"No, noooo, Becky it's totally fine! Look, um maybe you should just leave, so um...I can get my work done...?" Darien had no idea what to do.

In the blink of an eye, Becky was behind him, taking hold of his shoulders from behind, rubbing and squeezing to relieve the tension. She was definitely enjoying herself, feeling his muscles up and down.

"No, Becky, cut it out!!!" She didn't stop. "I'm serious! Becky this isn't funny. I have a girlfriend. Her name is Serena Tsukino, and YOU ARE NOT HER! So get the hell out of here!" He shrugged her off, and she still didn't budge, as she dug her nails into his skin.

Serena--

Serena was hurrying down the sidewalk with cookies her mom baked to try and cheer Darien up. She wanted to show what a good girlfriend she was, in hopes of not losing him. It was hard to believe that Darien could possibly be cheating on her…I mean…they'd lasted 1000 years together…surely they could last 1000 more. Yet, she felt uneasy…something wasn't…right. And yet, it didn't feel evil, like the air was before Nehellenia… it just felt; unstable. Something was going to change. And with those feelings she soon arrived in the hospital.

"Hello," Serena politely looked to the woman sitting at the desk, "may I please speak to Mr. Chiba?"

"Yes," the secretary eyed her…wondering who the young girl could be. _Too young to be a girlfriend I suppose…that just wouldn't seem legal. _"Yes, he's in his office right now if you'd like to speak to him. Door 115, on your right."

"Thank you so very much," Serena recited back, intent on cheering her Mamo-chan up. That is until she saw a little ivory skinned, green eyed beauty with her hands all over Darien.

Darien--

"Becky, GET OFF!" And with one final attempt, he threw Becky off the chair, making here hit her head on the desk.

Darien thought he heard something outside his door. _Crap…no one needs to see Becky with her paws all over me. I mean she has me marked too. _Feeling his cheek, he rubbed some lipstick off. He looked up, to the window on his door, and saw his pretty Usako standing there. _Oh shit. _

"Usako, wait!" But she ran away, and he was too late. _You've really messed up big time Chiba. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

First off- I would love to thank some of my dedicated readers + reviewers!!! I should be updating once a week from this point forward- BUT the good news is that these updates will be MUCH longer!

I also need to explain some things that will be helpful to know for the rest of the story. I have listed their current ages below, and as I am using English names, all of the scouts can speak Japanese and English---This is why;

Amy and Mina originally lived in England, they are 16. Amy lives with her mom, Mina lives with her parents.

Raye, Lita, and Serena came from the states, they are also 16. Raye and Lita's parents died, Raye lives with her grandpa, and Lita lives alone. Serena lives with her parents.

Darien had lived in the states, he is 19. Darien's parents died, he lives alone.

Amara, Michelle and Trista lived in the states, but moved because they were studying abroad. They are 22, and their parents are unknown…

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Read + Review- Criticism is welcomed!!! (This is my first fanfic!)

Lady Katharine

------------------------------------------------

Love Can Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 3- Blinded Friendships

Serena ran home that afternoon, with blind fury, not even noticing where her feet were leading her. As soon as she noticed that she was in the comfort of her own bedroom, she slammed the door, falling pitifully against it.

"Why," she moaned, "whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! What did I do? Damnit Darien, what did I do? I know I'm a crybaby…I know that he's older and more mature, but I don't see where I went wrong. Maybe," she pondered, "maybe he wanted a more intimate relationship…?" _Well… he is a 19 year old guy…maybe he didn't want to wait for me to grow up…I mean…that girl, Becky or what ever must be like his age or something. Yet…there was that one time with Saori… and he assured me he wasn't interested in someone more sophisticated. UGGHHH the man is sooooo confusing…can I forgive him? Two wrongs don't make a right. _She contemplated on what to do. _I know…I'll go ask the girls. _

_------ _**The temple**

Raye was spending her Saturday cleaning out her closet, making new for new stuff she would soon be putting in there. She had meant to do so years ago, but there had never seemed like a right time with all the sailor business going on, and she had so many things to do to keep up the temple…_ugghhhh…_she could feel another headache come on just thinking about it. It wasn't just the temple that bothered her, but the facts that she was so prone to headaches as of recently. She kept trying to meditate to relieve the tension, but it wasn't working. She did know one thing though; something big was going to happen and may not relate to scout business this time. She shuddered at the thought of all the other possibilities.

"Raye," an old voice croaked out. She heard her grandpa calling her.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"Come here child." Raye came to her grandpa's bedside.

"Yes, what a pretty girl you've become Raye, the spitting image of your mother. Yes, she would be proud to see you now, as am I, but I'm afraid I don't have long."

"No," she whispered bitterly, it was too soon for him to be talking like this, "Grandpa, please don't talk like that, you're going to be fine…this is just a cold, yes, that's it…just a cold! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!" Raye was now looking pleadingly at her Grandpa as tears threatened to fall.

He had been ill for some time now, and Raye was afraid he wasn't getting any better. It didn't help that Grandpa still tried to take care of the temple instead of hiring other workers besides Chad. After battling Galaxia, Raye started noticing little changes in Grandpa. The way he walked slower, talked in a voice barely above a whisper…everything about him seemed…old. And what a contrast to the burst of energy he was just a few years ago. It also didn't help when the other scouts were much better off than she was. I mean, where was she to go to if grandpa died? Certainly she couldn't handle the temple all by herself…and she knew that Lita would immediately take her as a roommate, but Raye herself hated charity. She didn't and wouldn't accept anyone's pity. Her future now was bleaker than it was against Galaxia. She supposed she would have to get a job, and there's no way she could go to college and go into business like she always hoped she would. How she envied the other scouts, especially Serena. After all, she has been the only one so far to find love, and will probably be the only one. She also has both of her parents, who are completely devoted to her. _Not like how my own parents left me in that damn plane crash. _But Serena…she's the protected and we're the protectors. Life just didn't seem fair…will I always have to be the strong one?

"Raye?" A sudden voice from the door way interrupted her thoughts. Immediately she regained her composure, sitting up and striding to the door.

"Oh, hi Serena. Umm, please, come in." Raye was curious as to why Serena would come by…_she always calls before she intrudes…hmm, I wonder what's up. _Being a fire priestess, she knew something was wrong with Serena, she could see the tense air surrounding her from her usually carefree bubble. And then of course, the world suddenly cracked in two.

"Oh Raye," Serena wailed, "I don't know what to do! Earlier today Mina and I had seen Darien eating lunch with another girl!!! And then, and then," she choked out, "I saw him in his office," sniff, sniff, "with THAT SAME GIRL!" She continued the ear shattering wailing. Luckily, the wailing wasn't as high pitched as it used to be, otherwise Serena would never have been able to survive Galaxia.

"I just…I just…" Serena stuttered, trying to calm herself down. She looked into Raye's eyes, bearing a haunted look, "I remember…when I found out that Darien had been killed by Galaxia…I died inside. If it weren't for you and those sailor starlights…strange they never revealed their identities…" Serena looked off far away, getting off the subject, "I don't know what I would've done."

"Oh and Raye…" Serena sighed, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears, "this feeling… it makes me feel like he's died all over again. And this time he's worse…because he's actually here…" Serena paused bringing her hand to her chest, "but not…here."

Least to say, Raye was scared. Only a few times in the years she's known Serena has she seen her like this. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't in her nature to gather her in her arms, and pet her…no…Serena had to forget Darien and move on…he has to see what he's missing out on.

"Serena," Raye looked at her sternly, "first shut off the waterworks. Second, you need to use that meatball brain of yours and figure out what you're going to do instead of just wallowing here in your sorrows." Raye sighed, not exactly pleased with her own word choice. But truth be told, she didn't need Serena bothering her with her problems.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting." Wrong statement.

"OVERREACTING! Raye Hino! I KNOW I AM NOT OVERREACTING! SHE WASN'T JUST IN THE ROOM WITH HIM. SHE WAS "ON" HIM!" Serena was furious at Raye for even thinking such a thing after all they've been through.

"Oh," Raye was at a loss for words. For once Serena made some sense.

"Serena," Raye began, trying to apologize, something she doesn't do very often. "I'm…I'm…sorry, it's just usually you're a little over-protective of Darien, like with Rini, and that other blue-haired girl, or Saori, or even me…you just naturally overreact to things." That did it.

"Raye I was just about to forgive you, and then you blow it, you go back and use the same word that you used to offend me just 2 minutes ago!" Serena had a cool demeanor in her eyes and got up to leave.

Raye was shocked. She stood there gaping, and waiting for Serena to turn around with a, 'just kidding' or 'Raye you you're my best friend, and I totally forgive you', but no. Not this time. Raye could sense this wasn't the same Serena who helped Nehellenia, or Galaxia. No, that innocent, kind girl was gone. "Serena," Raye shouted just as the door slammed. _Great, now I really am alone. _And with that Raye bowed her head in defeat, as sleep over came her.

**Juuban Park**

Serena's form was slumped over a bench, curled up in a ball. She couldn't keep this cool demeanor up for much longer, without breaking. The tears were just begging to fall down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let them. She refused to waste her tears on them; those two people who were at one point most dear to her; her boyfriend and her best friend. Serena glared across the ocean, the breeze blowing her hair back. She started to get chilly, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel numb, wanted to pain to just wash away. As soon as the sun went down, Serena realized that her parents must be looking for her, so she started to get up off the bench, when a form came and sat down next to her.

Even in the moonlight she vaguely recognized him from somewhere. _Hmmm…he looks like….he looks like…Seiya Kou!!! _He was one of her favorite idols of all time.

"Hey beautiful," Serena just stared, not comprehending what he just said to her.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone in a park at night? Waitin' for someone?" Serena shook her head, not breaking the gaze from his midnight eyes.

"Then what are you doing out here?" He took off his sweater putting it on her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"I, I…" The tears started to spill down her face.

"No, no…shuuuushhhh…please, don't cry," he wiped the tears from her face, bringing her bangs away from her eyes.

"You don't need to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. I just think that you should get home, it's nearly nine ten o'clock, and it's not safe for a girl you're age to be out here alone. This area isn't the safest at night, believe me." Serena looked up at his eyes, speaking honestly, truthfully, something in them bringing her to trust him. She blushed under his gaze.

"However, I would like to meet you again, under better circumstances of course." Seiya glanced at Serena to see what her reaction would be.

_Seiya Kou!!!! He's asking me to meet him tomorrow? I can't…what would I do…say…I would just embarrass myself!_

"Ummm…I…I…" she stuttered," I don't even know you. Well I know who you are, I mean the whole city does…but still…"

"Please," he interrupted her, "I swear I don't bite, I just want to get to know you, maybe over an ice cream or hot chocolate or something?"

"Ok," she said quietly, almost inaudibly, "I'll meet you tomorrow."

"What did you say," he was teasing her now, trying to get her to cheer up. Girls like her shouldn't have to be sad. He could sense something special in her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in, now getting somewhat irritated with the famous pop-star. "I said, I would meet you tomorrow."

"Sorry babe, can't hear you…being a rock star sorta damages your ears, please speak up."

"OK," now she was yelling, "I SAID, TOMORROW, I WILL MEET YOU, SEIYA KOU, IN THIS HERE PARK!!!" She glanced at his smiling face, _wow; he's even hotter in the moonlight, _"Was that loud enough for you Mr. Kou," she glared at him, giggling at the same time, completely forgetting her sorrows.

"Yes, Miss…."

"Serena Tsukino," Serena finished for him.

"Mmmmm, Serena," he brushed his hand across her cheek, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl…no, woman…" he looked up once again connecting eyes with her, watching those constantly blushing cheeks of hers. He suddenly realized their proximity, and leaned in to kiss her.

_Oh god, oh god, he's gonna kiss me…but me and Darien haven't even broke up yet…this isn't right!!! But he's so cute!!!! _She argued with herself, forgetting his on coming lips. Just as they were a centimeter away, she turned her head, receiving a peck on the cheek.

"Oh…" Seiya looked away, embarrassed.

"I totally forgot, he began, "a pretty girl like you must have a boy friend or something…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, really."

"It's ok, I should've told you," Serena started biting her fingernails, "But ummm…ya I'd totally like to meet with you tomorrow…does ten o'clock sound ok?"

"Ya," Seiya smiled, forcing his face not to show his disappointment. _And I'd thought I found her…damn…that beautiful smile of hers. _

"Sounds great," and with that he walked off across the park, leaving her standing cold and alone, yet excited as she walked home.

**Tsukino Household, an hour later**

After receiving, once again, another scolding from her freaked out parents, Serena made her way to her phone, seeing that she had twelve voicemails. All from…guess who…Darien.

As Serena made her way through all of them, they all basically said the same thing. Just to meet with him and have some coffee or something tomorrow, at twelve. However, the last one was different; it was only from half an hour ago. _Looks like he's been trying to reach me all day. _The suddenly she remembered, they were supposed to have gone out to dinner tonight. _Shit…he probably had paid for a reservation and everything. _She felt really bad about leaving him there, but then she remembered that he deserved it. However, after listening to the last message she couldn't help but feel her heart break for his loneliness.

"Serena," Darien started, "My sweet Usako…when angels forget how to fly, when it's twenty below zero in the middle of July, when violets are red and roses are blue, that's when I'll stop loving you. Please baby, I mean it, just give me a call, a sign, or something." And with that, that was the end of his voice.

"Oh Darien," Serena breathed, sighing to herself as she curled up on her bed. "I just don't know what to do…" Serena's muttering to herself was stopped by a voice calling out from the floor.

"You know he loves you Serena, give him another chance," It was the voice of Luna, her guardian cat, the one who usually would be against such things.

"I hate to see you this way Serena…you've forgiven him before, so what's one more time?"

"That's exactly the point Luna…how can I forgive a man, who's broken up with me before, who I forgave, after he explained that he'd never hurt me again…when he just did? I need some time to think for myself Luna…goodnight…" And with that, she turned off her light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm already starting on the next chapter---I'll be busy next weekend, so I may just finish up what was supposed to be added next week tomorrow instead. Please read and review. I LOVE CRITICISM!!! IT MAKES ME A BETTER WRITER, AND THEN I KNOW WHAT MY READERS WANT!!

Lady Katharine


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

First off: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your time! It really puts a smile on my face to know I have so many dedicated readers. AND I want to apologize for being a little late about putting this on. I had science fair stuff to do…ick! Lol!

OH! And if I ever sign anything stating, _Lady _Katharine, please note that that is my username on club penguin lol, sometimes I accidentally get the two names switched!

Love Can Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 4: How Could I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BECKY!" Darien roared at her.

"YOU BITCH!" And with that Darien ran out his office, carrying his reports and his coffee with him. All the staff members steered clear of him, as his eyes appeared a dark black, fuming with rage, as Darien attempted to stay strong, and not break down there and cry, knowing what he had just lost. _Damnit…Serena will never forgive me now…what to do…what to do??????? _

Darien threw open his car door, making it scratch another car, and he zoomed off, not even knowing where he was going. _Hmmmm…who can help me…who can help me…DREW! _

**The Crown---------**

"DARRRIIEENN!" Andrew saw his best friend walk in, and smiled that annoying, but adorable smile of his, and put it away once he saw his friend's disheveled appearance and wondered what happened to him. _Whoa…did him and Serena finally do 'it'? No shit…Serena doesn't wear lipstick---so who's---OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH $H!t HE'S CHEATING ON HER!!! Wait…but he's angry….ugh. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_

"Dude what the hell happened to you, you look like shit." Andrew didn't know how else to state the obvious.

"Gee Drew," Darien drawled, "When the girl of your dreams walks in on you and another girl in a very compromising position, what do you think I'm supposed to look like?" Darien's sarcasm instantly switched back to rage. (A/N: And we were hoping he was passed this stage).

"Whoa. Dare, calm down. I'm sure Serena will take you back…it's like me and Rita, We fight…kiss and make up…" he stared off in to space, his thoughts taking him to last night's "make up" session in his bedroom…obviously not thinking about Darien's situation at all.

"We can talk about your sex life later Drew," Darien replied coldly, watching as his dimwit of a friend snap his head back to life, cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"At last I have one…" Drew muttered back.

"Ugghhhh," Darien sighed, pulling at his fair in frustration, while he dumped his briefcase, and took a seat, pulling at his collar.

"Drew," Darien stared up at his friend, "what am I going to do? In almost any other situation I know Serena would forgive me," Darien shook his head, his tone about to turn bitter, "but for some reason, I have this strange foreboding feeling that that won't be the case this time. For some reason she won't forgive me Drew and something is going to change." Drew looked at his friend wide eyed. He thought those two would eventually get married, and grow old together. They technically were like the schools' hottest couple. They got through everything together; surely they could get through this. Or at least he hoped…

"Hey Dare," Drew shook his friend's shoulders, "don't sweat it. Why don't you give Serena a call, and explain the situation to her. Take her for a romantic dinner or something." Drew now turned him to stare him in the eyes, "Show her how much you care Darien." Darien was shocked at the revelation. Was that what this was all about? Did everything think that he took advantage of Serena's kindness, and didn't treat her well enough? Darien, himself knew he could never be good enough for Serena, but he had hoped that he was treating her better than any other guy could/would.

"Ok Drew! I'm gonna go home, and call her, and OH!" Darien smacked himself on the forehead.

"We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight…Do you think she'll show up?" Darien didn't want to show up and wait for her, and realize that she wasn't coming. Yet, he didn't want to not show up and find out that Serena had waited for him there.

"Ummm…I really have no clue Darien. I'd give her that call."

**Darien's apartment-------------------------------**

The appearance of a 4 o'clock shadow lay upon Darien's face, as he held his head in his hands, contemplating what to do now. He had just left his 12th desperate message on her answering machine, and all he could do now was wait…and wait…and wait. His last glimpse of hope lie in the meeting at a local coffee shop tomorrow. If she showed up, life was good. If not…God help him. Darien got up, and stretched, only clad in his boxers, and rummaged through his cabinets. Although he wasn't of drinking age, his older friends bought him drinks a lot of the time, no one even questioning his age. Sometimes they didn't know what to get him over the holidays, so he happened to own a lot of wine. He took out a bottle of vodka, downing it instantly. He wiped the bitter taste from his lips, and sighed in frustration as he chucked the battle at his recycling bin. He missed.

"FUCK!" He roared, as he went in the dark to find his broom. As he picked up a piece of glass, he cut his finger on it, and led it bleed. He watched the red blotch trickle down his finger, the red velvet color reminding him of red rose's….his Usako's favorite flower.

"Serena," he sighed, "don't you know what you're doing to me my love…?" After boxing up his emotions for hours on end, the tears finally slid down his face, showing that without his sweet Serenity, Serena, Usako…Meatball head…whatever you want to call her…he could not live without her. Without her, he was cruel, arrogant, and…lonely.

He never liked admitting this feeling to anyone. His Serena was the only one who knew about those winter nights when he tossed and turned in bed, wanting someone to hold him…someone to tell him it'd be alright. But…no one ever did that.

The ten long years he had spent in the orphanage, he cried himself to sleep each night. Everyone thought Darien Chiba was the most independent man alive. But they were all wrong, every single one of them who thought that for a second. As soon as he had left the orphanage, he had masked up his emotions, showing a cool exterior most of the time.

He was sixteen at the time. He remembered moving into an apartment that was the closest thing to a hole that there was. He then got a job delivering furniture to pay off his rent, and enrolled himself in school, only to be mocked by the boys for being such an intellectual, and being flocked by the girls for…well…you get the point. He hated how everyone always treated him differently; he hated the world and all of the beings in it. Sometimes, he even hated his 'best friend' Andrew Crown just for having the life he always wanted, and that is when he met Serena; the only woman he could ever love. The only woman he would ever want to hold all night long, and marry and have children with. Even though it may seem that he only liked her after learning he was bound to her by Serenity and Endymion, that was not the truth.

No, Serena and Serenity were two completely different people, just like him and Endymion were. Endymion had been the ultimate playboy back in the day. Every girl wanted him, and he bedded a lot of them. However, he had continued to get older, and everyone assumed that he would make the mistake of marrying one of the sluts he had impregnated sooner or later. But that mistake never came, as he had met Serenity. Sleep soon overcame him, as he dreamt of his past life.

**1000 Years ago**

_He stood out on the balcony, his taunt frame leaning over the railing, looking up at the moon, as it cast a pale light across the midnight sky. He ran a hand through his ebony locks, sighing with frustration and sadness. _

_Prince Endymion of Earth had just been told that he was to marry within the next year if he were to ever to have the crown. It would not be so bad if he had had a woman in mind, but he didn't. Even after his 25 years of existence, he had yet to find a woman he could love. And he would not settle for anything less. Despite the rumors of his womanizing ways, true love was the one thing that he did believe in. And somehow, he had yet to meet it. He had yet to have a woman stir any signs of passion in him, he had yet to meet that angel that he needed to become one with, and enlighten his dark soul. His friends had all married, and rather highly at that, each marrying a princess of the neighboring planets, but Endymion had been left out. _

_He was about to turn around and go to bed, once again to have another sleepless night, when a white light caught his eyes. He looked more intently, and saw something so white and pure that it nearly blinded him. He quickly ran down the stairs, and noticed that it took the shape of a woman. And dear goddess, a very beautiful one at that. She had silver hair, though some may call it white, and it sat atop her head in two buns. She wore a white dress, that hugged her in all the right ways, and her skin was a milky white, that brought out her huge blue eyes. He blinked rapidly, his heart seizing in his chest as he saw those red, red, lips. He would love to…but no…he decided immediately against it. She portrayed such innocence, hardly at all like the women he was used to. No, in fact, she was the complete opposite. He had never felt such feelings…and didn't like where they were leading him. So he immediately breathed in, puffed out his chest, and walked over to her with authority. _

_"Excuse me Miss," he drawled lazily, as she turned around, a slight 'eek' leaving her lips. _

_"Pray what are you doing out here?" His form was commanding, as his blue eyes darkened, and stared into hers, intimidating them, until she finally glared back. She didn't answer and turned around as if she hadn't heard him. 'That's it, she's coming with me, and she is a trespasser anyways…no matter how…' he gulped, 'gorgeous…she is…' the sound of her angelic, yet sarcastic voice stopped his thoughts from going any further. _

_"Could you pleeeaasssee stop the staring, it's really making me feel uncomfortable…" She said, as he realized he had been caught in the act, so he acted on impulse, no one talked to the prince in such a matter. _

_"You," he roared, "young lady are coming with me. You are trespassing on private property." He grabbed her arm and dragged her behind him. _

_"And exactly who's property am I trespassing? I really don't see a name on it," She responded with a giggle, in a very childlike manner. _

_"ARGGHHH! It's MINE!" Endymion turned around, steam coming out of his ears. _

_"And why does that make it so important, pray tell me…" She giggled, and then quieted as his speech returned. _

_"The Prince of the Earth's," he said smugly. She burst out laughing. _

_"Ha! As if!" She stuck out her tongue. 'Oh gods' he groaned. "And I'm the Princess of the Moon Kingdom." She said sarcastically, "OH WAIT! I AM!" She burst out laughing at his dimwitted expression. _

_"That's it!" And he swooped Serenity off her feet, carrying her kicking and screaming form above his head. "Why- you- ugh- YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!" He carried her to his bedroom, locking his door as he threw her on the bed. Suddenly she quieted down, and turned deathly pale, more so than she already was. _

_"Wait…" she replied shyly, "please, don't hurt me. I didn't…I didn't…" Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as Endymion sighed, seeing how vulnerable she looked, and how young. 'Damn…she can't be more than 15….' Not realizing he had said that aloud, she responded, _

_"Hey I heard that. For your information I am actually 16, so there! And you look ancient, what are you…like 40?" Endymion just laughed at the little minx sitting on his bed. _

_"Actually I'm 25," she gasped in faked shock, _

_"Oh my, I would have never known!" He gave her a knowing look, _

_"Okay, okay, so I admit, you don't look like you are over 30…but you seriously don't look like you are 25…you look like you've faced too many hardships for a 25 year old." He stopped her right there, not wanting her to continue and talk about his hardships. _

_"OK, enough about me, what about you. What __**are **__you doing here?" He looked for those blue orbs again, only to find long black eyelashes, as she stared at the hem of her dress. _

_"Well…" she began, "mother wants me to get married. It's not so much her decision, but the Moon Kingdom expects it. And…and…" she sighed, _

_"Wait," he began, "isn't 16 a little young to be married?" He was quite curious now. _

_"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I've had men lining up to court me since I turned 14. But, that's not the point. The point is that I ran away." She looked up through heavily lidded eyes to see what his reaction to be. _

_"HOLD ON," Endymion roared, "So you're telling me that you ran away to the Earth, and that I've currently got a runaway in my hands???!!!"_

_"Dear Gods," he touched the cross that lay upon his throat. "What did I ever do to deserve such punishment? If your mother finds you here…do you know how much trouble I'll be in? Especially since the moon and earth are not on such great terms…" he started rambling off until she brought a hand to his chest, as tears threatened to fall, she urged him to stop. _

_"Please, Endymion," she continued to blink back the tears, "Please do not tell my mother. I promise to return home in the morning, and will never tell a soul about being here on earth or meeting you or anything," hurt reigned in his eyes at the thought that she didn't want to see him. _

_"But please don't make me leave," she curled up in a ball, and he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

_"All…right…" he sighed in defeat, "but you can't leave my room, because if any of the maids saw you, you could easily be recognized," he paused, "I mean everyone knows who you are, I'm surprised I didn't recognize you myself, but you have to stay in here."_

_"O---kay…" she stammered. Flushing under his tender gaze and at their proximity. "Well I will go sleep on the couch as not to disturb you."_

_"Nonsense," Endymion said, "You're the princess of the moon, you've probably never slept anywhere except on a bed in your entire life. I'll take the couch."_

_"But it's your room…" she was unsure of how to say her next thought, as it could cause all sorts of problems, she didn't want him thinking the wrong way about her. _

_"Whydon'twejustbothsharethebed?" She turned away, not wanting to see his reaction. _

_"Come again…?" Endymion had not understood anything she had just said. _

_"Alright," she sighed, she had been doing that a lot tonight, "since I'm a guest, and it's your room, and your bed is __**HUGE**__," she emphasized that part, "Why don't we just share it?"_

_"Hmmmm," 'this is going to take all the willpower I've got tonight just to take her right her, I mean…I've already got her in my room. "Okay…then it's settled. I'll take this end, you can take that end."_

_"Right," she sighed as she slipped in. _

_"Hold on," he said, "You're going to sleep in that?" he said motioning to her dress. _

_"Well yeah…I didn't really plan ahead about this whole running away thing…so I didn't really bring anything else to wear."_

_"Oh," he ran his hands through his hair. _

_"Well umm…I don't really have anything here…so I guess you're gonna have to sleep in that," he gulped. 'Why do all of those damn moon dresses have to show off her lovely shape? _

_"Yeah, I guess so, and then she turned from him as she climbed into bed, taking the buns out of her hair, as the silver rays cascaded down her back. _

_"Holy shit," Endymion murmured. He had never seen anything so enticing as that damn hair of hers. _

_Feeling his cobalt eyes on her, Serenity turned around, but immediately regretted her decision as she saw the handsome prince, only clad in his boxers._

_"Oh god…" she groaned and closed her eyes. His taunting smile returned, 'this may be a little fun after all.' He moved closer to her in the bed, and wrapped an arm around her. His bare chest could feel every part of her backside, and could smell her intoxicatingly sweet scent. _

_"Hmmm…good night Serenity."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

And With that, Serena awoke from the dream…no nightmare, of her past life. UGHHHHHH WHY COULDN'T SHE AND DARIEN JUST BE HAPPY LIKE THAT!!! It frustrated her beyond belief. She got out of bed as soon as she saw the time. It was 9:30, and all thoughts of Darien were gone, as she raced off to the shower so that way she could get dressed up for Seiya. As soon as she dried her hair, she contemplated on how to do it. Never before had she questioned this, however, today was a new- Darien free day, as that was the only reason she had continued wearing the childish hairstyle-Darien had always insisted on it. She could never figure out exactly why. She decided that leaving her hair down wasn't really an option unless she cut it, which was something she wasn't ready to do, so she tied it back like Mina always did. She had no idea how to impress a rock star...but decided that she should go with something sexy, so she put on a cute, not so innocent pair of short-shorts, and a tight t-shirt to match, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses as well as a purse, and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped everyone liked it. Sorry that the dream was so long…I wasn't ready for Serena and Seiya's meeting as it will bring great change. I will not tell you who will end up being a couple, but you will by the middle of this story! Watch out for an exciting scene next week, please read and review. I love criticism!

Love,

**Miss** Katharine


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

OK, to begin, I completely apologize for my update being almost a month late. I will try to be more punctual in the future. I really appreciate everyone who's taking the time to continue reading this story! I hope everyone likes this next chapter. PLEASE READ + REVIEW! It makes me a better author! Criticism is appreciated! Please feel free to ask questions as well, I will answer them!

Sincerely,

Miss Katharine

Love Can Never Be Forgotten

Chapter 5 - Forgive or Forget?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena walked lazily around the park, swirling the straw of her hot chocolate around her finger. Her eyes glanced around the park, searching for Seiya. Looking down at her cell phone the time read 10:05. _Where is he? Maybe I'm imagining things…maybe he never did ask me out. _She started doubting that he'd ever show up when she suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder, and a warm intoxicating breath raising hairs on her neck.

"Where's the odangoes?" A smiling Seiya Kou looked for her reaction. But he didn't get the one he had wanted.

"Oh," she paused, her shoulders sagging, and her eyes regaining that sad, faraway look they had worn last night, "I ummm…I…don't think I'll be wearing that hairstyle anymore…ummm….not that things are over between me and him….ummm…I just don't think I can wear them."

"Oh," Seiya didn't want to press the issue further, being contempt with finally knowing why she had been so sad last night. He added,

"You're hair looks dazzling no matter how you wear it Miss Tsukino," Serena lost herself for a minute as Seiya mentioned her name with such a sweet caress. Serena didn't think that such an important person like him would even remember her name.

"Thank you, Seiya," she said meekly, barely finding the voice to say anything at all, as she was at such awe with him.

"Now," Seiya began, "what do you want to do today Serena? Your choice. I mean, I have to show up at a party tonight, and I was hoping that you would accompany Miss Tsukino, but otherwise my day is free…" Serena gasped,

"HOLD ON, you want ME to accompany YOU to a party! NO WAY! THIS IS WICKED COOL!" She was bouncing around giddily like a little girl, until she came back to earth, and realized her dilemma.

"I'd love to go with you Seiya, really, but I'm afraid I have nothing to wear." Seiya saw her distraught expression, and knew exactly how to cheer her up.

"Well if that's your only problem Serena, then why don't we just go shopping for you? I'll pay," seeing her once again distraught expression made his heart beat abnormally, and his mind screamed at him to do something.

"Please Serena, I **want** you to accompany me, I **want** to buy stuff for you!" She sighed, finally agreeing to his demands.

"OK Seiya, I'll go with you!" The two walked off happily to the mall, spending the day in each other's company. All was happy until Serena spotted her ex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien was looking extremely handsome to day. Dressed in a baby blue button down shirt with a couple buttons undone, and a pair of sunglasses on, his fan base was on his tail again. _Damnit, this was another extremely good thing about having Serena around. Not having extremely underage tweens stalking me though out the mall. _His once arrogant smile was wiped off his face just thinking about her. He just couldn't believe it was over. She didn't meet him at the coffee shop OR for dinner last night. Not even a phone call was returned. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of long, shiny blonde hair dazzling before his eyes. He lowered his sunglasses and hope it wasn't true. But no, his eyes depicted the very thing he didn't want to see; his Serena holding hands with another man…and her odangoes were gone...(A/N; dramatic sigh)

He saw those bright blue eyes aimed right at him and lost it.

"Hey meatball head! Where'd the meatballs go?"

He mentally slapped himself, but he couldn't help it. He was too jealous. He did not get the reaction he had wanted though--

"Oh hi Darien. What did you want?"

She looked at him coldly, clutching 'that guys' hand very tightly. Darien looked bewildered at her. He couldn't believe she could actually come up with a comeback to use against him. He thought she would get angry...not...cold. So he decided that if she wanted to play this cold hearted game, then he would too. He dusted off his coat, looking as if he had not a care in the world.

"Oh, just wanted to let you know I had fun last night at dinner, without you. See, I figured you wouldn't show up, so I took Becky with me…" He smirked at her, waiting for a response.

"Liar," she hissed, "you left me a dozen phone calls…some of them during the time you would have been at dinner! You sat in your bedroom, lounging around, begging me to come back!" She eyes him triumphantly. Darien was fed up and angry that his Usako could be so cold...or so...smart. But he wasn't allowed to let his pride get bruised either.

"You know what meatball head; I don't have time for your little games. So I guess this is goodbye." He peeked through his sunglasses, seeing her face start to lose color. Her eyes started glazing over, and he knew it was any second now until she would cry. He had picked a sore spot with her…she probably didn't think it'd be over between them yet.

"You know," he continued, "I was hoping that we could have worked things out, but you're just too damn immature for me. We're over." And with that, he walked away, but not before Serena chucked her ring at him.

"IMMATURE! Call me immature all you want Darien! It's better than being a cold hearted bastard!" And with that, Serena stormed off, latching Seiya to her arm.

Darien was stunned. He picked up the piece of metal that lay on the floor. The little pink hearted promise ring that he had given Serena before leaving for America. He kissed the pink heart, and slipped the ring into his jean pocket, and left the mall.

Once he had returned from the mall, and to the "comfort" of his cold, unwelcoming apartment, he could finally let his egotistical exterior drop. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and set it on his bedside table, while he rummaged through some drawers. Although they were on vacation from school right now, he had been contemplating the whole break as to what he would do next semester. He had been completely unsure as to whether he could leave Usako for a few years to study in America like he had originally planned, or if he could just transfer to the medical school that Tokyo University offered. He wasn't sure if he could be away from Usako for that long, and Harvard was willing to accept him back after he had not appeared last semester…due to Galaxia. But now that him and Serena were over…what was exactly stopping him? He really had no other friends besides Andrew that would care if he was gone…so he pulled the form labeled "Harvard" out, and picked up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry you had to see **that**," Serena pointed her hand towards Darien, "**that** was my ex-boyfriend…" Serena sighed, not wanting to explain in further detail at the time being.

"No problem," Seiya seemed indifferent towards what happened. He figured that Serena wasn't ready to talk about it just yet.

"So…." Seiya attempted to start a conversation, "since we have your dress now, and your shoes, and jewelry…and according to my watch it's four o'clock…it looks like you have 3 hours to get ready for tonight before I pick you up!" Serena's face suddenly brightened at the remembrance of the party that they were attending that night. The two walked comfortably to the house.

Serena had realized that they were right in front of her door when Seiya turned to her,

"So…" Seiya awkwardly searched the area, before putting his focus back on Serena. His eyes darted to her lips, noticing how enticing they were at the moment. They were pink and lush, just begging to be touched. The refreshing blue pools of Serena's eyes stared back at him, and he realized their proximity, and went for his hearts desire, not caring about the consequences.

His lips came down on hers. It was gentle and light like a feather. Serena's eyes popped open wide, and Seiya's were closed, afraid that she would show some type of disapproval. The kiss in itself was quick, but to both of them it held some type of meaning. Serena was in awe, I mean…this is Seiya Kou we're talking about. She flushed from embarrassment. Seiya on the other hand meant the kiss to be romantic; but he wasn't sure if it was the same. The golden haired beauty reminded him an awful lot of the girl he was in love with, Sailor Moon…but she couldn't be her…this Serena was far too innocent, and not exactly wise enough. He will admit that Serena was cutting it close though. (A/N: Scouts don't know the human identities of the Stars + vice versa).

Afraid of rejection Seiya scurried down the driveway,

"Bye odango, see you tonight at 7," Seiya then left her driveway to walk back to his place.

Serena was scared of what just happened. It was sweet that Seiya had kissed her…but she could admit that she wasn't ready for that yet. The kiss was simple, but to her, it held no passion. He tried to show his feelings for her…but she didn't feel like she returned them. To tell you the truth, she wasn't sure she could ever return them…and that wouldn't be a problem if Seiya wasn't such a nice guy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing from inside the house. Serena ran to pick it up.

"Tsukino residents, Serena speaking," a voice on the other line blasted in her ear.

"Hey girl! It's Mina! Ok; you have to spill! Who were you just walking with?" Serena groaned as Mina rambled on…it really sucks when your friend is the senshi of love…but Serena suddenly put on a cheshire grin..._why not give her the shock of her life._

"I was with Seiya Kou." Serena's statement held no emotion whatsoever…trying to show that it didn't affect her at all.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM! HE'S FAMOUS! PLEEAAASSSEEEE DON'T TELL ME YOU HAD A KLUTZ ATTACK IN FRONT OF HIM! Wait a minute. Whoa. Somebody's over Darien already…hmmm…so what'd you guys do?" Mina changed personalities from shocked to embarrassed to confused to curious…just in a matter of seconds.

"Actually Mina," Serena paused looking at the clock, "can you come over…right now?" Serena really needed Mina's help and confidence if she was to go to the party tonight.

"Sure? Any particular reason you need me to come over?" Mina was excited because she could now get her hands on some hardcore gossip.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Serena tried not to give how nervous or excited she was away. But after hearing Mina's sigh of disappointment and frustration, she couldn't help but leak a few hints,

"Actually Mina, bring all of your makeup and hairstyling products that are portable." Before Mina could pry for more questions, a dial tone sounded…meaning Serena had hung up.

In a matter of minutes Mina had arrived, and was in Serena's bedroom with her whole closets' worth of stuff.

"Ok…whoa! I like the hairstyle," Serena looked confused, and then realized that she looked like Mina's twin at the moment. Mina didn't want to get sidetracked on her mission and demanded Serena's attention, "What's going on?" Her eyes bore into Serena's, making her nervous. Serena sighed and mumbled,

"I'm going to a party with Seiya,"

"What did you say?" Mina got closer to Serena.

"I'm going on to a party with Seiya…" Mina was frustrated.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Ok Mina, hold your horses. I'm accompanying Seiya to a party tonight. And before you ask, it is **the Seiya Kou**; lead Singer of the Three Lights, in which we have membership to, who we think is the hottest man on earth. Yes, **I am** going with him tonight. "

"OH MY GOSH. IS **YATEN** GOING TO BE THERE?" Serena sweat dropped. And out of all the dumb things Mina could have said.

"You're telling me that I just went through all that explaining, in case you didn't believe me…and you ask if **Yaten, **that shrimpy little Silver headed creep is going to be there?" Serena stared with a dumbfounded expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YATEN IS A BABE! THAT LUSCIOUS SILVER HAIR, AND GORGEOUS, INNOCENT, FOREST GREEN EYES! THOSE CUTE DIMPLES AND THAT CUTE VOICE! HOW…HOW...HOW…"

"Whoa Mina. Breathe. And ummm…you sounded like you were describing a girl there for a second. I wouldn't really use luscious, gorgeous, or innocent to describe a guy. Sure you aren't bi?" (A/N: nothing against people who are!) A pillow was flung at Serena's head.

"Humph! Maybe I just won't help you now Serena Tsukino!" Mina put on a hurt expression, trying to make Serena feel guilty, but she couldn't keep up the 'hurt' act. She started to giggle.

"And I thought you were an actress before the scout business….if I remember clearly…Sailor V?" Mina held up her 'V is for Victory' signature pose. The two girls burst out laughing at their foolishness. Mina came back up for air first.

"Ok, so what exactly do you need help with? Can I see your dress first?" Serena pulled the lovely navy blue dress out of the bag, and showed her the matching high heeled silver sandals, and matching earrings and necklace.

"Hmmmm…let's see…you're really not one for make up; so I think I'll just go with a pale cream shadow, and some lip gloss. As for your hair…since you have it out of your odangoes…let's keep it that way. Untie it for a sec---" Serena pulled the bow out, and Mina stood there, astounded, at the mop of hair that came spiraling down.

"See," Serena started, "this is my problem, it's really too long by today's standards. Only like freaky religious people who don't cut off their hair have hair this long…I mean…it touches the floor…" (A/N; nothing against those people either!)

"Hmmm," Mina contemplated, "Can we cut it?" She Saw Serena's face pale and modified her statement,

"I mean, can we cut it at least to your knees and then curl it?"

Serena's mind blanked out at the 'cut' part. She really didn't want to part with her cherished hair. But…then again…there was nobody to wear the odangoes for any more since her and Darien were on a bumpy patch in the road. To tell you the truth, she hadn't thought about him since she had seen him earlier. This deal with Seiya had kept her too busy.

Seeing Serena's distraught expression brought a pain to Mina's heart. Seeing her princess saddened always did this to the girls. Maybe Serena shouldn't cut her hair if it meant that much to her.

"I have another idea…how about we put it in a French twist. I'm really good at those!" Serena's face didn't change.

"No," she whispered, "no Mina, I have to do this. In fact cut it all the way to my waist. I want it all gone. My hair will still be plenty long enough. Oh! Don't do anything with the locks either after you cut them! I want to donate them to the hospital!" Mina questioned if Serena was sure she wanted to do this.

"Serena,"

"No! Mina, you will cut my hair or I will do it myself!" Mina was stunned. There was such authority to Serena's voice. No longer was it that of her best friend, but one of a stranger. _Neo-Queen Serenity. _So Mina picked up the pair of scissors and brought them closer to Serena, wincing the whole time. Serena snatched the scissors from Mina, and took one big…

"SNIP!" Before Mina's eyes lay a pile of golden tresses on the floor. Serena took one more snip, taking all the rest of it down. Looking at the weapon she held in her hand, she started to cry. Mina was startled, and was confused to what her friend was crying from. Serena was immature, but not immature to cry over her hair. It didn't hold that much value to her. Mina closed her eyes, channeling her energy, and looked into Serena's heart, and heard it. Her heart was aching for Darien. She missed him, and cutting her hair was just one more step in getting rid of him. _Oh well…_Mina mentally sighed; _at least she still has the ring._ Mina looked to Serena's hand for comfort.

"Oh my," she whispered. The sunlight streaming through the window provided no sparkle that a jewel would have caused, if such a thing were upon her hand. Mina was scared now. She mentally told herself that there would be a scout meeting tonight…without their princess…for her sake. Serena wiped the last of her tears away, sniffling, and just stared at Mina. Her frown changed into a smirk.

"Mina…anybody home there? The expression of thought surely is a new one for you!" Serena laughed, dabbing her cheek.

"Heyyyyy! I may not be that smart…but I'm no meatball head!" Mina gasped, just realizing what she'd done.

"No, Mina…it's okay. I can't keep crying for him!" Serena looked for a distraction to prove her point.

"Look at the time…we only have another two hours for you to get me ready and I still haven't taken a shower!" Serena scurried out of the room, leaving Mina to her own entertainment.

_Hmm…I still wonder what happened to that ring? She wouldn't throw it out I hope…I mean…do her and Darien still end up together? How does this work if Rini's still in the picture? Is she even in the picture? But…but…_

Mina groaned.

"I am in way over my head." She pulled her communicator out, blowing off the dust. She hadn't used this baby in a while. What was it…a couple of months since the battle of Galaxia…?

She clicked the symbol of Mars, not wanting to alert all the scouts just yet. Raye's face popped up soon enough.

"Mina, what is it? Are there youma's again?" Raye looked poised for battle, yet confused when she realized that Mina had only called her, and not any of the other scouts.

"No, there's no evil forces out there right now…"

"Oh good!" Raye breathed a sigh of relief, "I was afraid that I may have lost my abilities to detect negative energy! I haven't felt any negative energy lately…" Raye looked confused, and expectantly at Mina.

"I think we have an even bigger issue on our hands; concerning our prince and princess. Can I call a scout meeting for tonight at your house---say at 8?"

"Yeah, no problem Mina. I'm not doing anything tonight; I hope everyone else is free too. I'll get the place ready, and you can get everyone together! Oh and are you contacting the outers?"

Mina frowned. She hadn't thought about that one. She knew they didn't like to get involved in anything that didn't concern them…but…she really needed Trista there…Mina was really disturbed as to what was happening in the future, and wanted Trista's reassurance.

"Ummm…I don't know Raye, what do you think? I mean should they be there? Usually Serena makes these decisions…or Luna and Artemis….but…" Mina dazed off, remembering that their little feline friends had gone on a kitty getaway…to the junkyard of Tokyo. They supposedly were going to hang out there and get some time **alone** to themselves for a couple of days, since they were confident that there wasn't going to be any youma's attacking for the time being. (A/N: Luna and Artemis alone? Imagine that...lol)

"Well…I think we should invite them. What do you think? If they don't want to be there…and they sense no evil---I mean…Hotaru, Trista and Michelle would know if there was…so therefore if they don't feel like coming, we can just leave it up to them. Do you have an issue with inviting them?"

Mina looked back at the screen, chirpily replying, "Nope. I'll give them a call right now." And with further ado, the two soon lost contact, as Mina contacted all the others, having to explain the situation to many confused scouts. After the call, they all found that they could come, even the outers, so that was taken care of. Hearing the lock on the bathroom door come undone, Mina threw the communicator into her purse, and quickly grabbed the nearest manga that was on Serena's bedside table.

"Hey girl! Ready to have some fun?" Serena replied with an eager and excited grin as the two set off to fix her hair.

Soon enough it was 6:55, and Serena was all ready to go. But before she could go, Mina gave her a pep talk.

"Ok missy, just remember. You are sexy, Darien is a jackass, and Seiya is hot- **butnotashotasyaten**-" Mina threw in there, and Serena started laughing her head off.

'Ding dong'

"Shoot Mina! He's here---" Serena panicked and ran to the mirror. She applied more lip gloss and ran her fingers through her long, slightly curled hair.

"Serena! Stop stalling! Go get the door!" Seeing that she hadn't budged, "NOW!" Mina dragged her away from the mirror, and to the door. Serena gulped,

"Well…here goes…" she opened the door, and nearly gaped at the image before her.

Seiya stood there, his hair in his classic ponytail, and his quirky grin atop his face. His body was fit into an Armani suit that was tailored well to fit his body. _Though…his body isn't as nice as Darien's…a little too slender for my liking..._Serena shook herself from that thought, and looked at the sexy white button down shirt that Seiya had on, that had a few buttons undone, showing a little bit of his well muscled chest.

"Do I pass your inspection odango?" Seiya smirked at Serena's embarrassed face, not knowing what to say for getting caught in the act.

"Well, I hope so," Seiya said as his eyes roamed her angelic body. His eyes ran over that silky golden hair that curled to her waste, and that milky white skin of hers with those huge crystal blue eyes. His eyes drifted down to that cute button nose, and those flushed cheeks. _My, is she is vision or what?_ His eyes soon connected with her pointy chin, down to her long, elegant neck, with her lean, well structured collarbone, that connected with round shoulders. The navy gown that lay atop of her body was a silky sleeveless dress that had a slight v-neck, and hugged her chest and waist…the attire was still innocent as far as he was concerned. The dress stopped mid thigh, showing off her lean, gorgeously long legs. He repeated what he said earlier,

"I sure hope so," he added with a mischievous gleam, "because you most certainly pass mine." Serena blushed profusely, and took his offered hand, leaving a stunned Mina behind.

**Annual Tokyo Teen Charity Event**

Serena gazed around the crowded room, looking at all the celebrities that adorned the place. She clutched Seiya's arm tighter, and put a false smile on her face to hide her nerves.

Seiya smiled warmly at her, taking her breath away, and huskily breathed, "Boy I am glad I've got the most gorgeous girl in the room by my side," He winked at her and her pink face.

"Want to dance odango?" Serena nodded her head, her face alit with a smile, as the two started dancing to the latest three lights hit. Luckily no one paid too much attention to Serena, as it was a pretty low class party. There were so many people there that nobody really noticed Serena, and she fit in just fine. Seiya was pleased with how well she absorbed the high class atmosphere. She was just glowing tonight!

Serena's breath hitched as he placed his hand on the small of her back, tracing patterns as he whirled her around the dance floor. Serena felt highly aroused by his roaming fingers. She could feel her heart aflutter and was afraid of what she was beginning to feel for Seiya. She was afraid she was falling for those eyes, and that silky hair. That dashing smile took her breath away. But one question kept nagging at the back at her mind. _Is all this better than Darien? Is it better than his touch, his kiss, his hair, eyes, nose, lips, ears, jaw, shoulders, arm, legs, abs…his smile, his love……what about Rini? _Serena immediately snapped out of her trance; completely disturbed by that thought. Seiya noticed her concern, and was afraid that maybe he was taking things too fast, and was about to move his hand a little higher, and loosen his grip on her…but her charming smile swiftly graced her features again, so he decided not to change anything, and instead just kept gazing at her lovely appearance.

Soon enough, the party was coming to a close, so Seiya took Serena back out to his car. While they were in the car, a disturbing silence and a small amount of tension was in the air. Seiya took this time to think about exactly what he planned for him and Serena. He really liked the way she adapted to his world, and the way she fit right into place. She was so damn pretty too…she could be a model…or even better…_I bet she doesn't have that bad of a singing voice…not with that angelic voice she currently has…_Seiya knew he was falling fast for her…probably because she reminded him so much of that Eternal Sailor Moon…but he couldn't help it…if he couldn't have her…Serena was the next best thing. He didn't want to lose her.

As they approached her house, he slowed the car, stopped it, and then quickly got out to open her door for her. Serena smiled graciously,

"Thank you,"

"No," he interrupted, "thank you, for such a wonderful night Serena Tsukino…"

The two were both nervous, unsure as to how to end the night. So as Seiya leaned forward, Serena's eyes opened wide, realizing that he was about to kiss her again. The two got closer, until their lips brushed.

Serena didn't want it to end. She missed the feeling of lips on hers…_even if they weren't…his…_and needed that feeling of belonging. She wanted to feel needed…so she slowly responded back.

Seiya was shocked that Serena was being so forward…but he didn't care…she was a great kisser. He could taste her on his lips. She tasted like pure sugar…the kiss to him was mind blowing…

Serena on the other hand, wasn't really enjoying it. To her, his lips were cold, and his kisses were too wet and sloppy. She would've pulled away if she hadn't been thinking about Darien. His picture was fueling her thoughts. This was what she wanted to do to him. Maybe he would've stayed if she would've given everything into their kisses…her kisses became forceful and demanding until she pulled away.

Seiya was left in a daze until he remembered what he had wanted to talk to her about.

"Serena," he cleared his voice, "ummm…I don't know how exactly to tell you this. I've been doing a lot of thinking…I really like you…I mean…**really like you**…like I feel like I know you from some where…and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Seiya, I'll always be here for ya, don't worry," Serena smiled, nervous as to where this conversation was heading.

"Well…I've been thinking. You're gorgeous, talented, and amazingly sweet. I think you should go into some type of modeling or even we could try out your voice and maybe add you to the 'Three Lights'. I…just…you're really special Serena Tsukino…and I think you could go really far." Seiya looked up bashfully into her deep mesmerizing eyes.

Her jaw dropped.

"Wow Seiya, I don't know…I mean…I don't really like the spotlight and attention…that's not really my thing…" Her mind flashed back to the time her and Molly had been practicing to sing in a competition, or the time where she was going to model---but it turned out to be a negaverse trap. What she had just said came back to her conscience. _Liar_. Her mind hissed at her. She was in the paper every time she fought a youma. That was the spotlight. _Yeah, but the paper doesn't say 'Serena Tsukino' right next to my picture either. _Truth be told…Serena wasn't sure…she knew she couldn't sing…that was one gift she wasn't blessed with. But she was thin…and had long legs, and good hair. That was enough to be a model…wasn't it…? _But what about the scouts…_That was a good question that Serena hadn't thought about…but at the same time…it was peaceful…there were no new enemies…and if something did come up, she could quit modeling.

"But what about school…?" Serena was curious as to how she could do her schooling.

"You can do it through correspondence. Or if you model, you could just do modeling on the weekends." Seiya's answer reassured her. She could do this…she would do this…and deliver a copy of her picture right to Darien's house to show him what he missed. Yes, that's it!

"Ok Seiya…I think you have a deal. I, Serena Tsukino am interested in modeling," and with that she flipped her hair.

"Great," Seiya laughed, "I'll have my agent give you a call tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay," and with that, Serena went giggling into the house, dreaming of the future.

Hmmmm…what will happen at the scout meeting?

Does Rini exist?

Where's Darien going?

How will Serena's parents respond to her modeling?

Is Seiya in love with Serena?

Does Serena end up with Darien or Seiya?

And…Drum roll please…WHAT'S GOING ON WITH LUNA + ARTEMIS'S KITTY GETAWAY?

all coming up soon---

Yes- That's about twice the size of my normal updates. Whew-nearly 9 pages! I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooo long! Nearly a month! Hope you enjoyed that. Please review, especially with some criticism!!!! It makes me a better writer! Ok- there will be a scout meeting in next weeks update…and just to let you know- Serena won't become an overly big time model like Tyra Banks- because that would be too unrealistic, as many people have said for other stories where she goes into modeling. (Even though I personally like those stories lol). See ya next wk,

Love,

Miss Katharine


End file.
